Good Dream, Bad Dream
by Hails The Fox
Summary: While Hails and the Smashers were training, preparing for any trouble that came around, a strange tune began to play and the smashers are sent into a deep sleep, when Dreambert goes to find the source of the music, an enemy of his returns to obtain the subspace orbs for the subspace king! Will dreambert be able to stop him?


*Hails and the others were training, Nova having recovered from his wounds and joining the fight.*

Master Hand: NO, NO, NO! Nova, your trying to rely on speed to much! You have to try and increase your defence.

Nova: Yes sir Master hand… *Nova said, huffing. He then proceeded to block against Sonic's quick strikes, then knocked him off his feet.*

Sonic: WOH! *THUD* You are truly getting better! *he said as he picked himself up, surprised by the quick improvement by Nova.*

Nova: YEP! Hails taught me a while back that a defence could be turned into offence, but I never understood how. I usually just run around my opponent till they get dizzy.

Master Hand: yes, Hails is a wise child, even though he doesn't remember much…

*A loud blaring is heard as everyone rushes to the meeting room*

Hails: What is going on?

Mario: We have-a been infiltrated!

Tails: By whom?

Mario: we don't-a know!

Master Hand: I am detecting… *Master hand curls up into a fist, using his power to scan the area.* A energy that feels like… Pi'illo energy, along with subspace energy.

Dreambert: Pi'illo energy? That could be anyone from the Pi'illo kingdom!

MUSIC: Mario and Luigi Dream Team: Dreambeats

*A strange tune filled the room.*

Mario: MAMAMIA! EVERYONE, COVER your…ears…*He falls into deep sleep.*

Luigi: MARIO! Wake up… *He falls asleep as well.*

*Everyone begins to fall sleep, except for dreambert.*

Dreambert: Oh dear…whats going on? Don't worry guys, ill figure it out! *Dreambert floats off towards the music.*

?: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Dreambert is clueless as to my plan…

*Cue antasma appearing*

Antasma: Thanks to vee subspace king, I vill steal vee subspace orbs from Hails, and make it back to him where he will make me ruler of the mushroom kingdom! *Antasma hops into the dream of Hails, and proceeds to look around for Dream Hails. Unfortunately for him though, he left the dream portal open.*

Dreambert: So if the dreambeats were used to make everyone fall asleep, why would someone activate them… Wait, is that Antasma's portal? *He said as he saw the dream portal above Hails head.* Oh dear… What could he be up to? *He said as he entered the portal to look for antasma.*

Music: Dreamy Pillow Castle

*Dreambert came out on the other side of the portal, seeing himself in a castle made of crystal.*

Dreambert: This isn't what I expected… Is this part of the memory that Hails lost? *he said, heading deeper into the dream.*

Dreambert: huh… it's beautiful in here, I'll say that. Hmm… Hey, who is that? *he said, floating towards a green echidna.*

?: hmm..? Who are you? Are you working for that bat thing that's heading towards the young prince Hails? If so, then you have to get past me, Terra!

Dreambert: No no no, I don't want any trouble! Im here looking to stop Antasma, that bat thing you talked about, before he can harm Hails.

Terra: oh… Ok then… follow me. *He said, walking away.*

*Dreambert did as told, and followed behind Terra. When they entered Hails' room though, they saw Antasma trying to rip the orbs from the defenseless dream version of Hails.*

Dreambert: ANTASMA! LEAVE HAILS ALONE! *dreambert said, ramming into Antasma and making him drop dream Hails.*

Antasma: VHAT?! HOW DID YOU FIND ME? *Antasma said, growling. He then created a dream version of Growbot.*

Antasma: DESTROY THEM MY PET!

Music: Mario and Luigi Dream Team: Never Let up

BOSS: DREAMY GROWBOT!

HP: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

INFO: Dream version of growbot, one that Mario and Luigi defeated on Pi'illo island a while back. Recreated by Antasma.

BEGIN ENCOUNTER!

Dreambert: uhhh… Ok then, try this! *he creates a sphere of energy and fires it at growbot.*

BOSS HP: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Growbot: HYDRO BLASTERS, ARMED AND READY! *fires hydro blasts at Dreambert and Terra*

Dreambert: WOH! *gets hit*

Terra: WHA?! *gets hit, but barely.*

Terra: TERRA STRIKER! *he jumps into the air and slams down onto Growbot, causing massive damage.*

Dreambert: TAKE THIS! *fires another blast of dream energy*

BOSS HP: IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Growbot: HYPERION MODE ENGAGE! *Blasts dreambert and Terra back, before turning Purple.*

Dreambert and Terra: ACK! *nearly KO'ed.*

Dreambert: Ill end it now! *Charges a huge sphere of energy, and tosses it in the air. He then looks to terra, and nods.*

Terra: Ok then! *he jumps into the air.*

Terra: ENERGY STRIKER! *knocks the blast at Growbot.*

*growbot explodes into many colors.*

Dreambert: WE DID IT!

Terra: Now to take on Antasma!

Antasma: SCREEE?! Oh no matter… I VILL DESTROY YOU!

Music: Mario and Luigi Dream Team: Final Antasma Battle.

BOSS: ANTASMA REBORN!

HP: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

INFO: Antasma was recreated by the subspace king, and was sent to obtain the subspace orbs from Hails. Stop him before he completes his mission!

BEGIN ENCOUNTER!

*Antasma creates antasmunchies and tosses dreamy Hails into one, then starts making them spin around.*

Antasma: AROUND AND AROUND THEY GO, VHERE THEY VILL STOP, NOBODY KNOWS! *he said before sending a wave of dark energy at antasma and Terra, KO'ing Terra.*

Dreambert: oh dear… This won't end well…

*Cue Mario, Luigi, Kirby, and Pikachu jump through another portal, opened by Master Hand, and attack antasma.*

BOSS HP: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Antasma: VHAT THE HELL? Oh… it's YOU. NO MATTER! TAKE THIS! *sends a dark sphere at them all.*

Mario: BRING IT-A ON! *he said, quickly jumping infront of all the blasts and using his cape to send them back.*

BOSS HP: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

*Kirby inhales some rubble nearby and spits it at Antasma.*

BOSS HP: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

*Pikachu uses thunderbolt on Antasma.*

BOSS HP: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

*Luigi throws fireball at Antasma.*

BOSS HP: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

*A master ball flies up to Dreambert, to which he stares at it, confused.*

Mario: Master hand said to give this to-a you. So-a use it!

*Dreambert nodded and smashed it, before floating up into the air.*

Dreambert: DREAM FRENZY! *sends multiple dream copies of himself out, that form many weapons that begin to cut through Antasma.*

BOSS HP: I

Antasma: VHAT… IS… HAPPENING…

Dreambert: Your loss! *runs up and punches Antasma, resulting in a huge explosion.*

Antasma: CURSE YOU DREAMBERRRRRRRRrrrrrr…..

KO!

*A subspace orb floats out of the explosion, and into the hands of Mario.*

Terra: *slowly gets up, grunting.* What happened…

Dreambert: We won against Antasma, Hails is safe!

Terra: I can see that… You better get that subspace orb back to him in the real world.

Mario: wait a minute, you know your not real?

Terra: yes I do… Also, tell him this… 'Earth is found, where the adventure began.' *He said as he watched the others leave.*

*The heroes leave the dream, and wake up Hails, before handing him the subspace orb.*

Hails: OH, THE PAIN IS BACK! OW….!

*Subspace log, Hails expedition:

After finding a portal to subspace, me and my friends, nova and terra, decided to go exploring, after a while we were face to face with many primids, and a strange man was commanding them, we tried to fight back, but we were captured and infused with strange subspace orbs, I overheard a plan to destroy my world, the Crystilian zone. I managed to break free of the strange prison they had trapped us In, only to find out Nova was still stuck in subspace, and Terra had gone through the…ong…port…*

Hails: strange… So I got separated from Terra somehow after escaping… But this doesn't bring us any closer to figuring out what they want with me, nova and terra, OR the subspace orbs.

Nova: Yea… Maybe if we find Terra, we can figure out some more.

*meanwhile, in subspace…*

Subspace king: So, did antasma win?

T-primid: Errr… No…

Subspace King: WHAT? YOU ASSURED ME THAT YOUR PLAN WOULD WORK!

T-Primid: IM SORRY IM SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *He said, bowing.*

Subspace King: GRRR… I will simply think of another plan…

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
